


Nothing Ever Goes As Planned

by lebeaus



Category: All New X-Factor, Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebeaus/pseuds/lebeaus
Summary: First Thing I Ever Actually Wrote, Kinda Shitty But It Gets Progressively Better





	1. Chapter 1

Remy was, for the most part, insufferable. Pietro couldn't stand him. 

The way he talked, thick, southern drawl that almost seemed fake, every word that came from Remy's mouth seemed to come right out of a vat of cooking oil. He would hit on anything that'd move too, girls, guys, and anything in between.

It wasn't just how he spoke, Remy moved in the most suspicious manner a person could. It wasn't like he'd sneak around the school like a cartoon character from the 50’s, but he'd constantly act like he was on a stealth mission in an mid-2000’s video game, sticking to the walls and not conversing with anyone in the halls. Plus the whole sunglasses indoors thing didn’t help, for all he knew he could be as blind as Matt Murdock.

Remy wasn't an outcast, per-say, he just didn't make friends with people he wasn't trying to hook up with, or at least that was what Pietro’s take on him was. An insufferable philanderer who clearly was out to cause trouble. 

This view of Remy was exactly why Pietro reacted the way he did when their teacher assigned the two of them to do a powerpoint presentation together, their choice of shakespearean literature. It wasn’t just that Pietro was about 80% sure Remy couldn’t read, but he’d never seen the guy turn in an assignment before. Pietro had almost all A’s, and nothing below an 85, Remy probably had C’s in every class he took that wasn’t sex ed.

Pietro didn't say anything to Mr. Urich about how it was unfair to pair him with the least productive member of the English 3 class, but if anyone in class could read minds they'd know exactly how he felt. He begrudgingly exchanged phone numbers with an all-too-eager Remy Lebeau and moved his desk closer to Remy’s. He avoided eye contact for the first 30 minutes of class before realizing that they hadn't actually made any progress on deciding which play they'd do their presentation on. 

“So, uh, we gon’ choose a story ‘r what?” Remy asked, taking a swig from a water bottle that must’ve been three or four weeks old. For all Pietro knew that bottle could be a bottle of alcohol. Probably is. 

Pietro shrugged deciding to disregard his suspicions about the alcohol. He can’t control everybody. “I mean yeah, we have to. I was thinking Hamlet, Macbeth, something everyone would know.” Something Remy would already know, hopefully, because Pietro had a feeling that he wouldn’t be doing too much research.

Remy nodded, placing the ‘water bottle’ down on his desk. “We could do a tragedy, like Romeo and Juliet!”

Pietro sighed quietly, of course Remy would suggest that, all he does is think about romance, he should’ve expected it.

Remy looked at him for an uncomfortable minute before saying “Well if ya don’ wanna do that we can find somethin’ else. What about Othello?”

Pietro made a face, he didn’t know much about Othello, guess that shows how little he knew about his deep-fried, swamp-dwelling classmate. “I mean, yeah we can if you want. I haven’t read it before though, have you?” he was pretty sure the answer was no, Remy probably overheard someone else in the class listing off plays. It was probably Bobby Drake, that kid never learned about inside voices.

“I did. ‘S a while back though” Remy beamed, clearly proud that he’d done something Pietro hadn’t. 

Pietro rolled his eyes and opened his notebook, writing down “Othello” and underlining it. He copied the requirements that were written on the whiteboard, and then repeated the process twice. He handed one of the sheets of paper to Remy and put the other in the folder labeled “english” and placed the rest of his things in his backpack. 

“So uh, guess we’ll be workin on this Prezi over the weekend, right?” Remy asked, eyeing the big clock that hung over the rooms only exit.

“Sounds like a plan I guess, wait,” Pietro furrowed his eyebrows. “Did you just say Prezi? The directions.” He held up the assignment paper. “Clearly say ‘Powerpoint.’”

Remy didn’t even glance at the paper. “Ah! But those are so ugly, don’t ya think? Prezi is a lot prettier.” 

Pietro groaned. Who would have thought someone who took school so lightly as Remy would know about fancy school presentation software? It was a surprise, but one that he really didn’t need right now. “The directions clearly state Powerpoint. We are making a powerpoint and that’s just how it’s going to be.”

“Nah ah,” Remy leaned back and threw a playing card into the air. “I say we go up to Mr. Urich and tell him we doin a Prezi.”

“And I say,” Pietro stood up and grabbed Remy’s playing card out of the air. “That we are doing a PowerPoint. P-ow-er Po-in-t.” Sure, Remy’s idea to go up to Mr. Urich and ask to do a Prezi probably wasn’t that unreasonable, but Pietro was far too stubborn to allow Remy to get his way.

“Hey! Don’t be like that,” Remy reached out to grab his card back from Pietro.

“I’ll give you the card back if you agree to do a powerpoint.” Pietro smirked.

“Well guess what,” Remy grinned. “I got more cards!” He reached over to his backpack to grab his box of cards.

Yeah, no. Pietro wasn’t going to let Remy have the upper hand. He reached over, shoved his hand in Remy’s backpack and grabbed the card deck before Remy could even process that Pietro had moved. What could he say? He was fast… and immature, but mostly fast. 

“You were saying?” Pietro said, grinning like an evil mastermind. 

Remy laid back in his chair, absolutely flabbergasted at whatever the fuck just happened. “That was fast.” Was all he could utter.

“You bet I’m fast! I’m also smarter than you and-”

“Ahem,” Mr. Urich cleared his throat, noticing the two’s immature argument and walked towards to the pair’s desk. “Don’t you have a project to be working on?”

“It was his fault, can’t you see he was the one who stole my cards?” Remy whinned, pointing at his card deck in Pietro’s hand. 

“I don’t think you should be having a card deck in class in the first place.” Pietro growled.

“That’s not for you to decide, Mr. Maximoff. Give Mr. Lebeau his card deck back.” Mr. Urich requested wearily, clearly tired of their bullshit.

Pietro grumbled stubbornly but did as he was told.

“Ah ha! Thank you so much, Mr. Urich!” Remy beamed, shuffling the cards in his hands. “I promise I’ll never use them to interrupt your class again.”

Liar, thought Pietro.

“That’s good to hear, just get working on your project now. There’s not much time left in class and I want you two to get at least something done.”

“That we will, but also I got one question to ask.” Remy grinned and looked straight at Pietro like the dick he is. “Can we use Prezi for this project?”

Ben placed his hand on his chin. “I haven’t really thought about that. Shows I’m getting old, not knowing about these new presentation makers. As long as your final product hits all the project’s requirements I don’t see why not.”

What a smug fucking dick.  
Remy turned back to Pietro, with a shit-eating grin plastered across his his face “As I was sayin’, we’ll be workin’ on this Prezi over the weekend right? You’ll be needin’ my address or somethin’ so we can this done.” Remy stated, pocketing his deck of cards and adjusting his shades.

Pietro looked over at the clock, class was almost over “Fuck, I guess so. Text me, make sure you got the right number” 

Remy slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone and texted Pietro something, he couldn’t see what. Pietro grabbed his own phone and turned on the screen as it buzzed with a new message, a simple “hey.” However, before Remy could continue their conversation the bell rang. 

Pietro let out a sigh of relief and picked up his bag and headed for the door, leaving Remy and his stupid aviator shades behind him. Later on, when Pietro entered his next class he felt his phone buzz. He turned it over and saw there was another message from Remy.

See ya later Speed Racer. Pietro huffed and put his phone back in his jeans and took his usual spot next to Bruce Banner.

For the next 23 minutes Pietro watched as his “dad” lectured about the Byzantine Empire, Constantinople, and how important Constantinople was for Christianity in the 5th century. Pietro didn’t really care what he was going on about so he did what he always did during this class; stare daggers into his “father’s” back. 

What kinda low-life just up and leaves his family in the middle of the night? Sure, he came back, but the fact that he thought he could just leave Pietro and his sister as a babies and then come back fourteen years later and have a perfect relationship with them as if he hadn’t abandoned them for most their lives was ridiculous.   
but the fact that Pietro had to sit in a class with him for almost an hour 5 days a week was enough to make him want to vomit. Speaking of vomit… Pietro stood up and walked to the door, grabbing his bag on his way out. He didn’t say anything to Mr. Lehnsherr about leaving, not that he would’ve objected, it was obvious neither of the two wanted to be in a room together.

Pietro’s thoughts were racing as he pushed open the door to the reception office. “Hi Ms. Winters, I'm not feeling well so I'm calling home.” Pietro stated, not really caring if she heard him. He picked up the office phone and hit the number to dial out and called home. His mom didn't pick up but he really didn't want to stay at school any longer so Pietro proceeded to have an extremely one-sided conversation for a little less than two minutes and ended it with a “Thanks mom, love you.” Pietro placed the phone down and turned to Ms. Norah Winters “She says she's coming to pick me up.” Pietro grabbed the pen that was chained down to the desk and signed himself out. He picked up his bag and stepped outside. 

Pietro was home in a matter of seconds. He unlocked the door to his house and rushed into the basement, deciding to relax a bit before the most stressful long weekend of his life began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk This Is Kinda A Slow Burn But Now Really

Remy woke up the way he did every Saturday, to the lovely sounds of hungry cats meowing and Nil and Ajna screaming at each other. He sighed and put on a shirt. Stepping out of his apartment he slammed his open hand on the wall and yelled something along the lines of “Y’all best be shuttin the hell up” and went back into his apartment. The two didn’t stop yelling but telling them to shut up had become somewhat of a tradition.

He grabbed a bowl and poured out some cereal. He sat down next to his cat, Figaro, and scratched her head for a minute before he remembered the assignment he had to work on with that boy from school who was always lookin at him funny. Guy probably thought Remy was attractive or somethin, he wouldn't be the first. It didn’t matter to Remy though, he didn’t want to get involved in whatever the dudes problem was. 

Remy put his bowl in the sink and picked a cd off the shelf, Best Of Led Zeppelin Vol. 2, and put it in the ugly boombox Jean-Luc had given to him as a birthday present. He turned up the volume as loud as he could to drown out the verbal warfare that had now spilled out into the hallway of the apartment complex and took a quick shower. He texted his new “friend” in hopes that he’d be able to get some work done. 

Hey Greased Lightning you awake? Remy typed, smug about coming up with such a good nickname for Pietro on the spot like that. 

yeah ive been up for like 3 hours whats up

Remy chuckled at how immediate Pietro’s reply was. 

Great, sounds like you’re all refreshed and ready to come to my house to work on our Prezi. 

how would you even know that? for all you know im still in my bed sitting on my ass for hours on end

Someone sounds upset about not making a PowerPoint

haha very funny

So are you coming over or not?

why your house?

Because we all know you’re dying for an excuse to get out from your father

fair point ill be over in 5

Sweet, I'm in Melrose.  
Remy sent the other his address and went about making the apartment just a little neater than usual. After about 30 seconds he remembered that Nil and Ajna were still at each other’s throats. He went out into the hall and grabbed one of Ajna’s pigtails in one hand and took Nil’s beanie with the other. 

“Now y’all two better drop whatever this is right the fuck now. I got company comin over and Remy likes makin good first impressions. What's got y'all so damn bent outta shape?” he asked in an uncomfortably calm fashion. Nil took his beanie out of Remy’s hand and looked at Ajna.

“Remy she been tellin me she’s seein the damned future, tellin me some crazy shit.” Nil mumbled, clearly whatever Ajna had said had pissed him off enough to yell himself hoarse.

“Maybe she is Nil. Weird shit happens, life moves on. Ya know what Remy says? laissez le bon temps rouler.” He said, letting go of Ajna’s hair. He turned his attention to her and simply stated “Whatever ya said, it was too far. Watch yourself or Jean-Luc’ll be hearin about this.” Before either of them could protest Remy had gone back into his apartment. He had only been sitting for about 30 seconds before there was a rapid knocking at his door.

“It's open” he yelled from the couch. Pietro entered and quickly shut the door behind him. He looked uncomfortable to say the least, Remy’d have to change that. He stood up and walked over to his boombox, turning Led Zeppelin down to a more reasonable volume. 

“Ya want somethin to drink?” Remy asked, hoping that Pietro wasn't really planning on getting too much work done. They had almost 2 weeks to do this dumb project and Remy sure as hell wasn’t gonna finish Othello in just one day. Pietro just nodded and opened up his bag, taking out a laptop and a new copy of Othello. Remy walked over to his fridge and pulled it open.

“Whatcha want? I got water, oj, vodka, Fireball if you feelin that, and uuuhhh,” he picked up an old jar and unscrewed the lid, inhaling deeply “some kinda moonshine.”

“Oh, uh, water works fine.”

“You sure? I got enough alcohol to poison a small army so don't be shy ‘bout havin any.” Remy said. He was hoping Pietro would at least have a beer, anything to make the guy loosen up a bit.

“Yeah. Hey do you always wear those?” Pietro asked pointing at Remy’s shades.

“Yeah, medical condition. Light hurts my eyes.” Remy lied, not really feeling the idea of explaining being born with the eyes of an edgy demon lord from a shitty b-movie to his new friend. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and handed it to Pietro, who was now standing almost directly behind him. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey, deciding that he was going to need it for this.

“You know it’s only noon. People usually start drinking after the sun starts going down.”

“Yeah well maybe I'm ahead of the game.”

“Also you're not old enough to drink.”

“Like I said, ahead of the game.” 

Pietro scoffed, unscrewing the lid to his water bottle. “Do you always drink this early?” He inquired, with a look on his face that was a mix of concern and disgust.

Remy frowned “I don think that's any of your business. You sure you don't want none?” he said, changing the subject.

“Maybe later. Have you read any of Othello since Friday?” Pietro asked.

“I mean, I read a bit.” Remy lied. He hadn't even opened the book yet, which in hindsight was probably a bad game plan. “Have you?”

“Oh uh…” Pietro paused, clearly Remy wasn't the only one who hadn't done any work. “Yeah I've read it.”

“You bad at lyin, ya know that?” Remy chuckled.

“Yeah well, you didn't read any either.” Pietro said defensively.

“Nope, haven't touched the book since I got it out the library yesterday. Guess we'll be doin some readin then. You wanna make yourself comfortable on the couch go ‘head” 

Pietro sat down on the couch next to a small white lump, which didn't register as a cat until it lifted its head to look at him. Remy sat down on the other side of the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest. He tried reading, he really did, but honestly he couldn't see the words through his shades.

He ended up just watching Pietro read, it was admittedly a little creepy but it wasn't like had much else to do and he hadn’t gotten the chance to look at Pietro. He had a horrible case of resting bitch face, like, it was awful. Pietro looked like he had just almost been hit by a car that was being driven by some jackass on his cellphone. He also had these gray eyes that Remy watched scan the pages of his book at a speed that he could barely begin to comprehend. Pietro also had cheekbones that could rival any modern day beauty guru and his hair was this silvery-blond color that was just plain stunning and…. And… Fuck.

Remy grabbed at the bottle of whiskey next to him and started drinking. He knew exactly what was happening and he was not in the mood for it. He’d been here before and he knew how it ended and he didn’t want that. Plus he was like, 80% sure Pietro didn’t like him at all. 

“Are you okay?” Pietro asked, causing Remy to jump.

“What?” was all he could come up with.

“You haven’t turned a single page in that book for a solid two hours.” 

“I’m, uh, I’m a slow reader.” 

“No one reads that slowly”

“Well I do. Go back ta readin’ I'm gonna get us some glasses.” Remy stated, sliding off of the couch and walking to the kitchen. He opened up on of the cabinets and took out a couple of shot glasses. He stood there and thought for a moment.

“Hey Pietro what borough you from?” Remy asked after a minute.

“Queens, we live in Astoria. Why?” Pietro replied

“You got here from Astoria in five minutes?” Remy watched as Pietro’s face went from being mildly uncomfortable to the face of a man who had just fucked up tremendously.

“I was in Mott Haven when you texted me.” Pietro said quickly. 

“Uh huh.” Remy said, picking up a couple of cards from the counter. He had an idea of just what was happening but he needed to be sure. He positioned the card in his hand and waited until Pietro stopped staring at him and went back to reading. The card cut through the air like a hot knife through butter, and yet Pietro still managed to catch it. Oh. 

Pietro and Remy locked eyes. Remy could almost see the malice emanating from Pietro as he stood up off the couch and started towards the kitchen. Remy knew the look on his face all too well, that was the look of a man who was about to kick the shit outta him. Remy already has his back to the fridge so there wasn’t anywhere to run. 

“What’s your fuckin’ problem dude?” Pietro demanded in a voice that made Remy’s hair stand on end.

Remy put his hands up “Hey hey ‘s alright I-” 

“No! It’s not alright! Do you know how fucked I am if someone finds out? Do you know what they do to people like me?”

“Pietro you don’ understan-” 

“YOU don’t understand!” Pietro shouted, jamming his finger into Remy’s chest. “If anyone finds out what I am they could kill me you fucking cajun asshole!” 

“Pietro please just lemme-”

“Let you what?! What could you possibly do to fix what you just fucking did?!”

“Let me finish my goddamn sentence! Jesus Christ if you’d let me fuckin talk you’d understand!” Remy shouted back. He took a deep breath. This is the worst idea I’ve had all day but fuck it. 

“Pietro I’m a mutant too, I-” Remy started, before he was interrupted again.

“Oh my fucking God you can’t be serious, like, you’re joking right?” Pietro hissed. 

“What?” Remy was dumbfounded, he would’ve killed to have another mutant around to help him when his powers were discovered.

“You’re lying to me to make me feel better. Fuck you man I didn't want this shit.” Pietro said, turning around and heading towards the door. 

“Wait Pietro I'll show you, jus’ back up a bit and chill the fuck out.” Remy said, bringing a hand up to his glasses and whisking them off his face. 

Pietro’s face went from one of fury to one of confusion. “So… you have weird black and red demon eyes.” his jaw clenched. “You telling me you have some eye condition and that somehow makes you understand how it’s like to be a god damn mutant?”

“Tsk, so impatient. Hang on a second, I’m just building up to the real show.” Remy said, grabbing a card out of one of the packs he kept in the kitchen. He held it close to head and took a deep breath. He opened up a window and flicked the card through the air.

The explosion was small, it would've easily been mistaken for fireworks, but it was enough to prove to Pietro that he was telling the truth.

“Do ya believe Remy now?” He asked, turning to look Pietro in the eye.

“Y-yeah, I do.” Pietro muttered.

Remy shrugged and poured some Fireball into the shot glasses that were still sitting on the counter. He put one in Pietro’s hand and downed the other. The alcohol stung, but not as much as the cinnamon did. He grabbed the bottle and sat down on the couch. Pietro followed behind him.

“So, uh, how'd you find out about your mutation?” Pietro asked, drinking his shot quickly.

“You really askin’ me that when I’ve got these?” Remy said, pointing to his eyes. “T’was kinda obvious.”

“I mean the fucking playing card grenades, genius.” Pietro grumbled.

“Figured as much, I was just messin’ with ya.” Remy chuckled. “Anyways, Would ya believe me if I said I almost killed my brother-in-law at my own weddin?”

“That’s bullshit. You're like 17, you aren't even old enough to get married.” 

“Well that's how it happened. You can get married at 16 in Orleans if ya parents say ‘s okay.”

“That's uh, that's kinda fucked up. I'll be honest you don't seem like the type of guy to get married.”

“Oof, ya cut me deep Pietro.” Remy said putting his hand on his chest, pretending to be hurt. “‘S the truth though.”

Pietro sat there for a second just staring at Remy before he asked the inevitable. 

“Did you, y’know, did you love her?”

“Course I did. But that's the past. Remy live in the present.” Remy said, pouring more whiskey into the shot glasses. “What ‘bout you? How’d ya discover yer powers?”

“I’ve kinda always had them, like, not my whole life but I don’t really remember a time when I didn’t have them.” Pietro paused to drink his shot “I used to use them to steal shit from the farmers market out by the Rockefeller.”

Remy laughed and drank more of the Fireball. “You tellin Remy that Saint Peter here used to steal from the innocent farmers of New York City? Mister straight A’s steals from unsuspectin gardeners? I oughta turn you in.” 

Pietro chuckled “You’re not any better, I watched you take a watch off of one of the lunch ladies. That’s despicable, you’re a monster Remy Lebeau, a monster.” 

Remy grinned. “You forgot the part where I went n returned it to her after a week. Now I don’ get the nasty shit they give to everyone else when she serves, I get those cool little peanut butter n jelly sandwich things. The woman loves me Mr. Maximoff.” 

Remy poured the two of them another round of shots and the conversation slowly drifted from their shared love of stealing shit to more personal topics.

“So uh, this is cool and all but like where are your parents? Cause this apartment only has one bedroom and I’ve never met any adult who’d let their kid drink this much.” 

“My dad’s in New Orleans, he lives there. And I don’t got a mom. ‘S just me and my dad.” they sat in silence for a minute before Remy asked “What’s yer setup?”

“I live with my mom, my sister Wanda, little half sister Lorna,” Pietro paused and then muttered “and Mr. Lensherr.” 

Remy spat out his current shot of the evening. “You mean the history teacher at school? The fuck’s he doin’ livin’ with y’all?” He asked, slurring his words. Cinnamon from the whiskey are not meant to go together, they make his throat hurt like a bitch.

“You planning on cleaning this shit up?” Pietro asked, wiping some of Remy’s spat out alcohol off his shirt. 

“Maybe later,” Remy shrugged. “After I hear why the hell the man who made me retake sophomore world history lives with you.”

“He’s my dad, kind of, I mean I wish he wasn’t but he is so I guess I don’t have much of a choice.” Pietro replied, Remy could tell the alcohol wasn’t affecting his new friend nearly as much as it was affecting him. 

“He's your dad?” Remy asked. He knew Pietro didn't like his dad but he never thought Mr. Lensherr might be the guy Pietro was supposed to hate more than he hated sitting still. Remy was about to say something when Pietro’s phone buzzed.

Remy watched as Pietro crossed the room and grabbed his stuff. “You goin home, Mr. fast and furious?” 

Pietro nodded. “Yeah, my mom says dinner’s gonna be ready when I get there so I gotta go.” 

“You gonna run back? Like usin yer powers?”

“Yeah, why?’

“Can I watch?”

“I mean, there’s not much to watch but I don’t see why not.” 

“Nice.” Remy said, standing up as carefully as he could. He sauntered over to the door and opened it, bowing and sticking an arm out like a guard at some fancy palace. Pietro stood in the doorway for a second and then turned around. 

“Hey, I had a lot of fun to-” 

It was mostly the alcohol that made Remy do what he did next, mostly. He interrupted what was clearly Pietro actually showing an emotion other than anger or vague irritation by kissing him. It only lasted maybe 10 seconds before Pietro stepped backwards into the hallway and stared at him. His face was bright red and his eyes were wide. And then he was gone. 

Remy looked over to the door across the hall. He and Nil made eye contact and Remy laughed. It had only been for a second but Pietro definitely kissed him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Pietro didn't sleep at all Saturday night. When his ‘dad’ had asked if he had fun at Remy’s he didn't respond. He went straight to his room and blocked the door by sitting in front of it.

Pietro wasn't gay, Remy had kissed him. But Pietro had kissed him back, but he wasn't gay. Pietro had enjoyed it, but he still wasn't gay. He didn't like men, especially men like Remy. Remy was rugged and sleazy and carefree and… really attractive actually. 

“This is so fucked up.” Pietro groaned.

“What's so fucked up?” Pietro heard Wanda ask through the door. He stood up and opened the door. He grabbed Wanda’s hand and pulled her into his room, slamming the door behind her. He took a deep breath and turned around.

“Wanda you have to Help me . This is really important and I need you to listen to me.” Pietro said in the most ‘I’m in desperate need of assistance’ voice he could muster.

“What's wrong Pie? Did you steal something you weren't supposed to? Are you hurt?” Wanda looked Pietro in the eyes and paused for a moment. “Have you been crying? Your eyes are kinda red.” Damn her for being so observant.

“I didn't sleep at all yesterday.” He didn't lie, but it also wasn't entirely true. “I had a… rough day.”

“I could tell…” Wanda pursed her lips together in concern. Then, her eyes widened. “Have you been drinking? Oh god, you’ve been drinking haven’t you? Did you do something stupid?”

“It’s not me exactly who did the stupid thing…” Pietro walked into the room and sat down on his bed, not wanting to look his sister in the eye. 

“‘Not you who did the stupid thing?’” Wanda repeated, looking at him from the door. “What do you mean by that?” 

Pietro put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. “Wanda, on a scale of one to ten how homophobic are you?”

“Uhh, I dunno like one? Why, what happened?” 

“Okay so like you know how I had to go over to this guy’s house to work on a PowerPoint for Mr. Urich? Well first off we didn't get anything done but also we drank a lot and uh,” Pietro paused, he could feel anxiety building in the pit of his stomach. Was this a good idea?

Wanda put a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. “Pietro did you, did you have sex with him?” 

Pietro could feel his face flush “No! Oh my god no, ew, no. He was wasted Wanda and he,” This is such a bad idea. “He kissed me.” Pietro whispered. Saying it out loud made the whole thing feel more real, like it meant something more than just some drunk guy kissing him on impulse.

“He what? He kissed you? Like on the lips?”

“Yes Wanda, he kissed me and it was exhilarating and terrifying and I felt like I was gonna throw the fuck up and I don't know what to do.” Pietro could feel tears welling up in his eyes “I'm not gay. I don't want to be gay Wanda. I can't be gay. I'm already a mutant I don't want to be gay and a mutant.” 

Wanda pulled up a sleeve and wiped a tear off his cheek “Pietro…” she pulled him closer to her “Pietro it's okay.” 

He felt so stupid, crying about some crush he’d developed in like six hours. Especially to his sister. He sat there for a moment just trying to calm down. This was dumb. He took a deep breath and sat up.

“Wanda you need to make me not gay. I can live with the mutant thing but I can't do both.” 

“Why would I do that? That’s a horrible idea Pietro. It's dangerous.” 

“Wanda please I can't. What if he kicks me out? Where would I go?”

“Pietro we are not having this conversation. I'm not changing anything about you. Period, the end.” 

Pietro huffed, it was childish but Wanda wasn't listening. He didn't want to be gay and Wanda could fix it with a thought, but of course she wouldn’t. Unlike Pietro, Wanda was afraid of using her powers “Wanda, you have to-”

“I don’t have to do anything, brother.” Wanda interrupted “I'm here if you want to talk Pietro. Only talking, no witchcraft, just words.” He watched her walk out of his room. Today fucking sucks. 

He sat in his room and thought about this horrible predicament he found himself in for a long while before his phone buzzed from across the room. It was Remy, of course it was Remy.

Where are you?

home. why

Where's that.

i told you yesterday i live in astoria

Yeah, you did but I’m in need of an address. 

Pietro grimaced at his phone screen. He didn’t need this right now. He debated himself for a minute before, against his better judgment, texting Remy his address.

Thank you kindly. 

“Fuck” Pietro sighed, tossing his phone onto his bed “Jesus fucking Christ what the fuck is wrong with me oh my god.” This was a mistake. He could've just asked Mr. Urich for a different partner, it would’ve been so easy. Instead here he was, his whole life crashing down around him because of one guy. One rugged, dramatic, and incredibly attractive guy. 

He went about cleaning up his room and changing out of the clothes he wore the day before and took a quick nap. It was around 11 pm when he heard a tapping on his window that almost made him jump out of his skin. There he was, Remy Lebeau, standing on the roof of his house tapping on his window. He opened it and stuck his head out.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Pietro whisper-yelled at the idiot on top of his house “The neighbors might see you, you fucking moron.” 

Remy was dressed in all black, and not wearing his shades. He looked like a burglar. Hell, he probably was a burglar. 

Remy frowned at him “That ain't no way to treat a friend Pietro. Lemme in, we got big plans.” He proceeded to snake his way into Pietro's room and onto the floor. He tossed a large bag onto Pietro’s bed.

“You eaten anythin’ today?” Remy asked, now standing upright. 

“Uh, yeah I had a sandwich earlier. Are you gonna tell me why you're here?” Pietro asked quietly. If Wanda heard this who knows what she’d think. 

Remy opened the bag and tossed a wad of black cloth at him “Put those on. We gonna have some fun.” 

Pietro blinked, taken aback at Remy's forwardness. “We’re what? Remy you’re nice and all but I’d prefer we at least got to know eachother a bit more before we even thought abou-” 

Remy laughed “Not that kinda fun, Loverboy. We gonna go get a five finger discount on some snacks.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘Oh’. I'm a romantic Mr. Maximoff. I’d at least buy ya dinner first.” Remy said with a wink. “Now put those on, I got the perfect place in mind.”

Pietro and Remy stared at eachother for a long and Incredibly awkward moment before Pietro finally spoke “Can you uh, turn around. I'm not gonna get changed in front of you, even if you are a ‘romantic.’” Remy nodded and turned around. 

Pietro was done in an instant. He didn't need Remy to turn around in all honesty, but it felt weird and wrong to have him stare at him after what he had done the night before. Pietro stood there awkwardly for a minute, not sure what to do next. Remy was going through the shelf of CD’s next to his closet. He pulled out a Supertramp CD and held it up.

“You a fan?” He asked, not turning around.

“Yeah.” Pietro said “You can turn around by the way.” 

Remy turned around quickly and flashed a grin “Well, now don’t you look nice. Black suits you.”

Pietro mumbled a “Thanks.” And then pulled at the shirt a bit “The shirts a little big.” 

Remy shrugged “Well I’m a bit bigger than you so it ain't gonna be a perfect fit. Anyways let's-”

Pietro’s door opened quickly and in stepped Wanda in her pajamas. “Pietro who are you…. Oh.” She stood in the doorway for a moment before stepping into the room and closing the door quietly behind her. “Can I ask what's going on in here or should I just pretend this didn't happen?” 

Remy smiled and stuck out a hand which Pietro quickly smacked. “Wanda, it’s not what it looks like, please just go back to bed.” 

Remy rubbed the back of his hand and looked at Pietro “Well Wanda, I’d shake your hand but it seems your brother ain't havin that. Nice t’ meet ya, I'm Remy.” He flashed a smile. “Don't you worry none, I'll have him back before dawn.” 

“Oh, uh, nice to meet you too Remy. Where is it that the two of you plan on going?”

“It's a surprise, and if we don't get goin’ soon we gonna miss it.” Remy said looking over at the clock “C’mon Pietro let's get a move on.” 

“Thank you for earlier Wanda.” Pietro whispered and hugged his sister quickly. The two of them slipped out of the window and into the night. 

When they reached the end of the street Remy turned to him. “Do you know where Broadway is from here?”

“Is that where we're going? Why are we dressed like this? Are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on or not?” Pietro was becoming tired of how secretive Remy was being.

“No that's just the closest place to where we gonna be goin’. I already told you we was gonna steal some shit and we still are.” Remy paused for a moment, contemplating something before he asked. “How strong are you? Like would you be able to get the both of us to where we gotta go faster than if we walked?” 

Pietro nodded. “If you'd tell me where we were going I could get us there a thousand times faster than just taking us to Broadway.” 

“Fine. We need to go to closest corner of Central Park. We can walk from there alright? I wanna walk a bit too.” 

Pietro smirked and picked Remy up bridal-style. He had worn Remy down enough and as a bonus he got to carry him around.

“You are strong.” Remy said, draping an arm around Pietro's neck. “Well strong man let's go to the park.” 

“Hold on tight,” Pietro grunted. “I don't wanna drop you.”

“How sweet. Get movin’ dude we gonna miss the surprise.” With that Pietro was off. They were at Central Park in a matter of seconds and Pietro was kind enough to set Remy down on a bench.

“Don't stand up, you'll fall.” Pietro stated, scanning the area and praying they hadn't been seen.

Remy laughed. “Oh my god that was awesome. We gotta do that more often. Was I really that easy to carry or were you bullshittin’?” He had this big smile on his face that made Pietro's heart skip a beat. 

Pietro coughed and turned to look at the park in an attempt to regain his composure “It was nothing. You're pretty light actually.”

“You're flatterin’ me.” Remy said, slowly standing up. He stumbled but managed to catch himself by grabbing onto Pietro's shoulder. “Now all we gotta do is find a kiosk, one with food and maybe some drinks. C’mon, let’s get movin’.” 

The two of them walked side by side for a while, looking around the emptying streets for closed kiosk. At one point, while they were crossing to the other side of the street, Remy had grabbed his hand to lead him around and he hadn’t let go. Pietro’s head was swimming, should he move his hand? What was happening? The only thing that brought him back to reality was walking into Remy's back.

“You ready? Cause we here.” Remy said, squeezing Pietro's hand. 

“What are we supposed to do? Where are we?” Pietro turned his head back and forth, taking in his surroundings. The streets were mostly empty and there were bags of trash lining the sidewalk. Was that a rat? Ew. 

“We supposed to take what we like from this here kiosk and then go back to the park.” Remy smiled and let go of Pietro's hand, placing his finger on the padlock of the kiosk. There was a small blast and the lock fell to the ground. Remy stepped inside and began perusing the contents of the stand, pocketing a handful of candy bars.

Pietro grabbed a Gatorade off of one of the shelves and watched Remy rummage through the stacks of magazines and successfully open up the cash register. Remy frowned at the empty cash drawer before closing it and grabbing a couple bags of chips. The two of them gathered the rest of what the wanted and stepped out of the kiosk.

Remy went to close the door when his hand was suddenly covered in what looked to be some kind of webbing. 

“Shit.” Remy whispered, trying to pull his hand off of the handle “Fuck! God damn it! Pietro back up a bit.” 

Pietro took a couple steps back and watched as Remy charged the weird substance covering his hand. There was a small pop as the webbing flew in every direction. Remy shook his hand and stepped away from the kiosk, with Pietro close behind.

“Remy we should get going. I don't know what that stuff was but I don't think it was from the kiosk.” 

“Freeze in the name of the law, doofuses!” Cried out a feminine voice. 

Pietro turned to face the direction the voice was coming from and saw a hooded figure dressed in white crawling on the wall. “What the fuck?” He breathed, offering the only appropriate response when it came to being caught committing crimes by an alien looking white ninja stuck on the wall of a dark alley. 

Next to him Remy grumbled. “Hey man I'm tryin’ to have a fun night out on the town n’ you just tried to superglue my hand to this damn door, what's yer problem?” 

“Alright, listen,” The ninja leaped down from the wall. “I admit I have some problems, mostly financial and academic problems, but morally I think I’ve been doing pretty damn good so far. So, uh. Don’t steal?”

Remy laughed. “You ain't my mom! I'll do what I damn please.” He picked up the lock from the ground and held it. “Now I don't know where you came from but if you want to make it home in one piece I'd suggest you scurry off.” 

“‘You ain’t my mom?’ What are you, like five?” Pietro gave him a quizzical look.

“Who’s side you on? I had the notion we was a team.” Remy shot back with a smirk. 

“No no, he’s right.” The morally righteous alien noted. “You sound like a total tool when you say stuff like that. Trust me, as a guy who says cheesy shit, I know a bad line when I hear it.” She tilted her head and continued rambling. “You guys aren’t a really good team, are you? Yall rookies like me or is this just a bad day?”

“You sure talk a lot more than you stop crime, ninja lady. An’ the two of us make a perfect team,” Remy said, flinging the lock at the hooded vigilante “we’s like two halves of a whole.” 

“Okay, you make a good point and I’ll shut up now, but the whole lock throwing thing was just uncalled for.” She pointed her wrists hands in front of her and with two twip noises web shot out from her wrists. 

Pietro managed to shove Remy out of the way of the web that headed straight towards him and watched as the other landed on a nearby trashcan. 

“Hey dollar store Spider-Man ya missed the both of us!” Remy taunted, not paying attention to the garbage can that had just been yanked off the ground. 

“Remy behind y-” it was too late, the trashcan slammed into Remy's back. Pietro huffed and turned to the wannabe Spider-Man and then looked back at Remy, who was struggling to get up off the sidewalk. 

Pietro thought quickly, analyzing the situation and weighing his options faster than any normal person could. Despite that, the best plan he could come up with was to simply run away. He scooped Remy up and yelled a “Fuck you” to the hooded figure who was still perched up on the side of an older looking building. He took off before she could say anything and stopped when he got to the southwest corner of Central Park. He dropped Remy on the grass, mostly because he couldn't find a bench but also because he was pissed at him. What kinda moron thought it'd be a good idea to go running around in the middle of New York City and steal shit? Especially with people like Spider-Man and that Daredevil guy running around.

“That was somethin’” Remy said, attempting to sit up before probably realizing how dizzy he was and laying down in the grass. That was the first smart thing that Cajun jackass had done that evening.

“It was stupid is what it was. I can't fucking believe this, all we were supposed to do was read a fucking book and write a PowerPoint. A fucking PowerPoint, not a Prezi, not a slideshow, not a Word document, a god damn PowerPoint.” Pietro snarled. 

“You still mad about that? That's why?” Remy shot back.

No Remy I think I'm gay and it's pissing me the fuck off. Pietro stopped himself before he said anything that would make the situation more uncomfortable than it already was. He stood still for a moment and considered his options. “Yes that’s exactly what I'm mad about. I'm totally fine with you showing up at my house unannounced at 12:15 and not telling me what you want until we’re halfway across the city. That's fine, I'm mad about a fucking Powerpoint, fuck you.” Pietro snapped, about ready to just go home and leave Remy alone in the park.

“Well if you want me to apologize fer somethin’ you gotta tell me what I done.” Remy grumbled.

“You kissed me yesterday! On the mouth! Out of fucking nowhere!” Pietro shouted, no longer caring if they got caught trespassing.

“And? You kissed me back!” Remy shouted back, though he seemed more aware that the two of them weren't supposed to be there.

“I-I’m not gay!” Pietro stuttered, unsure what else to say . 

Remy stared at him for a minute, and then laughed. He laughed for a long time, a really long time. Pietro stared at Remy and scowled. “Man I was worried you didn't have a sense of humor.” Remy finally spoke, wiping tears from his eyes “Ain't gay my ass. I seen you stare at me durin’ class. An’ like I was sayin’, you kissed me back.”

“So? Maybe it was just a reflex!” Pietro sneered, crossing his arms.

“If it was a reflex ya woulda pulled away, smartass.” Remy said, slowly standing up. Pietro felt his pulse quicken as Remy closed the distance between them. “Plus your face was redder than a tomato the whole time I was holdin your hand.” 

Remy was now way too close. Pietro took a couple steps back and looked right into Remy's freaky-ass eyes “I’m not-”

“You ain’t what?” Remy interrupted “you already said you ain’t gay an’ I’m pretty sure we busted that myth.”

Pietro stood in stunned silence for a moment before responding with the stupidest shit he'd ever said in his life. 

“Your accent gets worse when you get mad.” 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ man. That's all you can come up with?”

“What the fuck am I supposed to say Remy? That I am gay? I just found out about it like yesterday!” 

Oops.

Pietro watched as Remy processed what he had just blurted out. “You mean yesterday, as in like yesterday when you was over at my place. At the end when I-”

“When you kissed me. Yeah that part of yesterday.” Pietro felt dizzy and nauseous, he’d essentially just told Remy he liked him except he was pretty sure he hated the guy on Friday. This was too much, the stealing, the drinking, the fight with that knock-off Spider-man, being kissed by a guy barely knew. 

He turned around and was about to leave when he heard Remy laugh, which was beginning to get really fucking annoying. “Awww, Pietro. D’ya have a crush on me? That's so c-”

“Remy will you shut the fuck up? You kissed me!” Pietro said with a glare. 

“Yeah? I'll do it again, all ya gotta do is ask.” Remy countered, winking at him. 

“I’m leaving now. I’m leaving.” Pietro said, “I’m tired of this and I’m leaving.”

“Wait Pietro I’m sorry. Ya can’t leave me in Central Park man that’s like a two hour walk an’ I left my stuff at your house.” Remy replied, putting his hand on Pietro’s shoulder. “Plus you're wearin’ my clothes.”

“You've been doing reckless dumb shit since I showed up at your house yesterday. Walking home alone at night would probably be one of the least dangerous things you've done in the past day.” Pietro stated, shoving Remy's hand off of him.

“Pietro, please. Tonight didn’ go how it was supposed to at all, I’ll give you that, but I’m trying, I really am. I had this whole thing planned out. We were gonna sit on Umpire Rock and maybe look for that Daredevil guy that’s been in the newspapers and eat some of the snacks we got from the kiosk. It was gonna be fun.” Remy said, the disappointment clear in his voice.

“Remy that’s a date. What you’ve just described to me is a really shitty date. Aren't you supposed to be some modern day Casanova? Where’s the romance in petty theft and spending time on a huge rock?” Pietro griped, unscrewing the lid of the gatorade he had stolen and taking a sip.

“I can do romance you jackass. I had a wife, unlike you mister “ain’t gay”. You want romance? Take me back home an’ I'll woo you right outta those yoga pants.” Remy said, winking again.

“Ew, gross.” Pietro said, adding a fake gag for emphasis “I wouldn’t fuck you if you were the last person on earth Remy LeBeau.”

“I’d be able to wear you down, plus I’ve been told I’m quite charming” Remy smiled half-heartedly “do you still wanna go home?” 

“Yeah, I do.” Pietro said, picking up Remy. He stood there for a minute while Remy adjusted himself. The two stared at one another for a moment before Remy leaned up and kissed Pietro on the cheek, which made Pietro drop him. “Really man?! Are you serious?!” 

“C’mon Pietro! I saw an opening an’ I took it!” Remy said, half-shouting, half-laughing. Pietro frowned and scooped Remy back up and took him home. Pietro left Remy at his apartment without a word.

When he returned home Wanda was waiting for him in his room, still in her silk pajamas with her hair in a messy bun “So…. How was your date?”


	4. Chapter 4

Remy woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing next to his head. He turned it over to see Pietro’s name with the little lightning bolt emoji next to it with the words “you up” 

Yeah, what’s up?

we need to do our project when can i come over

Uuuh, 11:30? Gimme some time to prepare my place is a mess.

11 30 it is 

Remy rolled out of bed and stretched for a minute before going about his morning routine. After he stepped out of the shower and got dressed he started cleaning. It was 10:15 when he realized what he could be doing. Remy quickly filled up a bowl with tortilla chips and made some salsa. He set up a table near one of the outlets, placed a Supertramp disc into his boombox, and then began rereading Othello, writing down notes for what seemed important. 

11:30 came and there was a rapid knocking at his door, Remy sauntered over with a grin “Afternoon monsieur Maximoff. How’re you doin’?” 

“Let’s just get this over with Remy. No drinking, we’re just gonna work on the project, no kissing, just the project. Okay?” Pietro said, entering the apartment.

“Not even a goodbye kiss? I know you enjoyed the last one.”

“That kiss was the worst thing that ever happened to me Remy. The absolute worst.” 

“The worst? I didn't know I was that bad at kissin’. All the ladies an’ fellas I kissed before said I was pretty damn good at it.”

“Shut up and let's get to work.” Pietro huffed, walking past Remy and Settling down on the couch next to the same cat he'd seen the last time he'd been at Remy's. Pietro took his copy of Othello out of his bag and opened it, scanning the pages rapidly. As he closed the book he noticed Remy hadn't even picked his up. 

“Remy? Why haven't you started reading?” Pietro inquired, placing his book on the arm of the couch.

“I read the book yesterday before I showed up at your house.” Remy said with a smirk. He'd figured that this project would be done within the next couple hours if he'd read the book beforehand, so he read the book the day before. Remy hated to admit it but he was going to spend time with Pietro whether Pietro liked it or not.

Pietro sighed “Okay so then let's get to work on the Power Point.” 

“Prezi.” Remy corrected, opening his laptop.

“Whatever.” Pietro grumbled, scooting over so that Remy had a spot to sit down. Remy gladly took the spot next to Pietro and opened up Prezi. He began summarizing the introduction and first act. Pietro began to get restless as the two sat there, bouncing his leg and looking around the room somewhat frantically. 

“You okay man?” Remy finally asked, after almost twenty minutes of the couch being shaken. Pietro nodded his head yes but his eyes were telling a different story. Remy rested a hand on Pietro’s knee, which Pietro quickly pushed off.

“Hey, I don’t know what’s up with you but ya gotta calm down.” Remy said in a low voice.

“I said I’m fine.” Pietro shot back. Remy put his hands up defensively and then went back to writing. The two sat there quietly as they worked, Pietro anxiously snacking on the chips Remy had set out. 

Remy wasn’t sure how to calm Pietro but he needed to try. He stood up and walked over to the boombox and changed the disc to something calmer, Jim Croce. Remy skipped around on the CD until he found the right song.

Pietro’s eyes lit up when he recognized the song. “Oh I love this song!” He said excitedly. Remy extended a hand, Pietro stared at it for a long moment before warily taking it. Pietro’s grip was strong but his palms were sweaty. Remy pulled Pietro to his feet and quickly grabbed his other hand. Pietro stared inquisitively at Remy as he began to move awkwardly side to side before he realized what he was doing. Remy felt Pietro fight for a second before giving in and dancing with him. 

The two swayed together, Pietro staring down at his feet the whole time. Remy smiled when he noticed Pietro’s face was beet red. Remy leaned forward to kiss Pietro’s forehead and Pietro reacted poorly to say the least. Remy pulled away and moved his hand to cover his now bleeding nose. 

 

“What the fuck man! You headbutted me!” He shouted, running into the kitchen to grab tissues.

“I told you no kissing, asshole.” Pietro sneered, flipping Remy off. 

“Okay! Jesus, sorry.” Remy said, shoving a kleenex up his nose. Pietro began to pack his bag but Remy stopped him. “Hey wait, I’ll stop making moves now. You’re clearly not interested and we need to get this done.” Remy said, sitting back down on the couch and opening his laptop. 

Pietro sat down on the floor and said nothing, so Remy started working again. Pietro sat for a few minutes before speaking “It’s not that I’m not interested, I just don’t know if I’m gay or not, Y’know?” Pietro said quietly. 

Remy looked up from the laptop “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Pietro shrugged “I don’t know. It’s really confusing and it makes me feel gross and dirty.” 

Remy stared for a second and attempted to process what Pietro was implying “You aren’t dirty for liking me. And you definitely aren’t gross. Everyone gets crushes, you’re not evil for having one.” Remy said firmly, sliding down the couch to sit next to Pietro. He draped an arm over Pietro’s shoulder and pulled him closer to him. Pietro sighed and leaned on Remy, finally accepting Remy’s advances. 

Remy typed up the rest of their Prezi as Pietro watched, stopping whenever Pietro would shift his body to see what he was going to do. Remy didn’t know Pietro that well but he could tell this was a rare moment of calm acceptance and he didn’t want it to go to waste. Pietro would occasionally point out an error that needed to be fixed but other than that he was silent. 

Remy finished and Pietro went to leave when Remy stopped him, grabbing his hand and pulling him back down to the floor. Pietro gave a half-hearted chuckle and sat back down. The two sat there quietly for a moment before Remy spoke.

“Why are you fighting so hard against this?” He asked, turning his head to look Pietro directly in the eyes.

Pietro thought for a moment and then plainly stated “My dad won’t like me dating a man, let alone you.”

“Your dad? You mean Mr. I’m Screwing The AP Biology Teacher? Pietro he’s not gonna care that you like a guy. And I get good grades in his class, he likes me.” Remy retorted.

“He’s what? You mean like, he’s fucking that old bald guy? The one who goes on and on about mutation and shit?” Pietro inquired, his face twisted in a look of total confusion.

“Yeah! Have you seriously not noticed that they’re totally like, in love? They eat lunch together every day and if they ain’t teaching they’re talking to each other. I only see them apart in their classrooms.” 

Remy and Pietro looked at each other for a moment before Pietro’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god, you’re right. Oh my god what the fuck he totally is screwing him what the fuck!” Pietro said, his words becoming too fast for Remy to understand. 

Remy grabbed Pietro’s hand and looked him in the eyes “Hey, center yourself. You don’t need to focus on that. You need t’ realize that the only one holding you back is you. Your dad ain’t gonna get mad at you for liking me cause he’s not a hypocrite. An’ I won’t get mad at you for liking me cause guess what? I like you b-“ Remy stopped himself, Pietro’s face was about two inches from Remy’s and getting closer by the second. His eyes fluttered shut as he braced himself for another headbutt, instead he felt Pietro’s lips brush against his. 

Pietro awkwardly crawled into Remy’s lap and ran a hand through Remy’s long, wavy hair. He attempted to take off his own shirt but Remy stopped him. Pietro looked him in the eyes and waited for an answer.

“Slow down there cowboy, you’re confusing the hell outta me.” Remy said, pulling the hem of Pietro’s shirt down so it went back over his head.

“I thought you wanted this. Did I do something wrong?” Pietro asked, leaning away from Remy’s face. He looked hurt and confused and Remy hated it.

“No, you’re just moving too fast. It ain’t good to do something like this just cause I want to. It has to be a mutual thing.” Remy replied.

“It is a mutual thing, I want this too.” Pietro shot back, his tone sounding more indignant than genuine. 

“Well maybe I’m not ready. Let’s just stick to kissing, fully clothed if we can.” Remy stated, leaning back in for another kiss. Pietro nodded and kissed him again. 

After a few minutes the two of them were completely out of breath. Pietro leaned back, his arms draped across Remy’s shoulders. Remy stared at him, his dark eyes taking in every inch of Pietro. Pietro sighed, pushing Remy backward so he was laying on his back. Remy watched as Pietro laid down on top of him, resting his head on his chest. Remy ran his fingers through Pietro’s hair, savoring the moment as best as he could.

A while later Pietro rolled off Remy and stretched, grabbing his bookbag off the floor. Remy sat up and watched him

“You heading home?” Remy asked after Pietro started walking to the door.

Pietro nodded “Yeah, I’m not gonna sleep here with you. Who knows what you might do while I’m asleep.” 

Remy stood up quickly, straightening his shirt as he walked over to get the door for Pietro. “See you at school I guess, unless you want me to come over tomorrow.” Remy said with a hopeful smile. Remy opened the door and Pietro walked out into the hallway before turning back to him.  
“Maybe. I need to think, about a lot of things.” Pietro said. Then, without warning, he kissed Remy again. This time the kiss was tender, less frantic, this one had meaning. Remy smiled as Pietro pulled away, and then Pietro was gone again. 

“Really dude? You’re gonna let him pull cheesy goodbye kisses on the second date?” Nils said from his doorway.

“If that’s what he want, that’s what he’ll get.” Remy said with a chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

Pietro sat on the floor of his room with Wanda, braiding her hair as she listened to him talk about the yesterday’s events. This wasn’t uncommon, Wanda and Pietro found it therapeutic to discuss their issues with someone they both knew wouldn’t judge them.

“So what happened? Did you tell him you liked him?” Wanda asked, unable to hide her curiosity. 

“Well, kind of? I told him father would never let me date a boy, let alone one with his reputation. He told me something very interesting about him, if you’d care to know.” Pietro said flatly. Trying not to spill secrets before Wanda asked him to was hard, but he knew it irritated her when he told her without asking.

“Tell me!” Wanda exclaimed excitedly.

“Well he told me that our father is having some sort of love affair with another teacher, if you can believe that.” Pietro said “the AP Biology teacher, Mr. Xavier.” 

Wanda turned and stared at Pietro with a strange look on her face “Did you… did you really not know that?” she asked.

“You did? I try not to pay attention to him, no matter what, or I guess who, he’s doing.” Pietro spoke softly, a little hurt she hadn’t told him.

“I thought you had noticed. The two of them are almost inseparable Pie. I know you don’t like him much but you have to be aware of some things he does. You almost didn’t tell Remy you liked him because you refuse to pay attention to him.” Wanda spoke, putting her hand on Pietro’s shoulder and making direct eye contact.

Pietro nodded “I guess this time you’re right, I probably should’ve known.” 

Wanda was a little surprised with how well Pietro took their conversation, but ignored it and began questioning Pietro further “So what happened after you told him you liked him? Did he kiss you again?”

“I kissed him. He was in the middle of a sentence and i kissed him. I don’t know why but it felt so right and I was terrified and excited and I couldn’t stop myself. Wanda he’s so hot I don’t know what to do.” Pietro blurted out, he stopped suddenly, covering his mouth with his hand.

Wanda laughed “Pietro it’s okay. You’re allowed to like him, I won’t judge you, I promise.” She paused for a moment before continuing “Did anything else happen?” 

Pietro’s face turned pink and he looked away from his sister “I, um, well I went to take my shirt off and he stopped me. I don’t know what I was thinking, I was so caught up in the moment.” 

Wanda nodded and thought for a moment. “I see, well we should probably get to school, but you should talk to him today! Invite him to sit with us during lunch, I’m sure everyone else will be fine with it, except maybe Anna, but I’ll talk her into it.”

Pietro finished braiding Wanda’s curly hair and the two grabbed their bags and went to school. Things were normal, Pietro and Remy presented their project early. Mr. Urich informed them they had done well and that they’d receive their grade in due time. The boys took their seats next to each other and Pietro quickly leaned over and wrote “sit with Wanda and I at lunch.” on Remy’s paper. Remy didn’t notice so Pietro had to subtly put his hand on Remy’s paper and point at his note. Remy nodded in acknowledgement and went back to listening to Danny Rand and Luke Cage go on about “Much Ado About Nothing”.

At lunch Remy sat next to Pietro, a little too close but Pietro didn’t say anything. Instead he talked with Wanda and Anna Marie about their plans for the weekend. Pietro invited Remy along but before Remy could answer Pietro felt Anna kick his leg. The kick shook the table and the small group went silent.

Pietro paused and collected himself and then looked Anna in the eyes and asked “Why the hell did you do that?” 

“He can’t come. It’s either the three of us or Ah’m not goin’.” Anna said, crossing her arms and staring Pietro down.

“And why’s that? Do you have some sort of vendetta against him?” Pietro shot back, angry that Anna was being so aggressive towards Remy for no reason.

“I do, in fact.” Anna said, quickly packing her lunchbox and leaving the table. Wanda gave Pietro a confused look and then did the same, following close behind Anna. 

Pietro turned to Remy with a confused look on his face “What was that all about?”

Remy looked shyly away from Pietro and towards the floor “We uh, have history.”

“What kind of history? Why is she so mad at you? What’d you do to her?” Pietro asked quickly.

“We dated last semester. For like two months. The girl loves hard and fast, but it was too fast for me, so I broke it off. She didn’ take it well, hasn’t talked to me since.” Remy replied wistfully, his eyes distant for a moment “But I thought she’d be over it by now.” 

Pietro thought for a moment and then nodded “She’s a bit on the dramatic side, I’ll give you that, but whatever you did must’ve really upset her. Wanda will talk her into it though, the two of them are closer than you’d think.” 

Remy shrugged and went back to his lunch, taking small bites and only eating half his food. Pietro noticed and asked him “Why are you eating like that?”

“Like what?” Remy replied indignantly.

“Like Wanda does around Anna. You’re taking so long to eat. You’re allowed to use your whole mouth, you know.” Pietro informed him, his tone slightly annoyed.

“I don’t want to make a bad impression on my new friends, Lightning McQueen.” Remy’s tone became one of malice for a moment, before he realized how the other people at the table were eating. Morty Toynbee and Fred Dukes showed little regard for table manners and Remy was pretty sure he saw Victor Creed eat a chicken bone. “But I guess if you insist I’ll eat like Victor.” He said with a smirk, folding his sandwich in half and attempting to shove the whole thing in his mouth.

“Gross!! Just eat normal Remy.” Pietro exclaimed, turning to look away from Remy. 

Morty laughed and elbowed Victor “Look! This guy’s got his impression of ya down to a t!” 

Victor glared at the spot where Mortimer had made contact with him for a moment, and then up at Remy. He stared for a while, his eyes burning holes into Remy’s soul. Remy raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to respond to this type of passive aggressiveness. 

Pietro looked at Creed for a moment, then he took Remy’s hand and said “We should go, lunch is almost over” 

Remy nodded and followed Pietro out of the lunchroom and to the hallway where their lockers were. The two put their lunchboxes away and then parted ways, both going to their next classes.

They didn’t see each other again until they were both in the locker room changing into their gym clothes. Pietro snuck a peek at Remy when he took his shirt off, wondering exactly what he had missed out on the other day. Remy was fit, but not to the point that it was gross. He was slender, almost underweight. Pietro looked away before Remy noticed, realizing how creepy it would be if he was caught. 

Pietro left the locker room in a hurry, always the first one out. He took a seat on the bleachers and watched his classmates enter the gym one by one. Remy sat down next to Pietro and Victor Creed sat down next to Remy. The group listened intently as their gym teacher told them they’d be playing dodgeball until class ended. 

The groups separated and luckily Pietro found himself on the same team as Remy. Unfortunately for Remy the pair were not on the same team as Victor, who proceeded to get himself out in under a minute by launching a ball at Remy’s head hard enough to give him a bloody nose. Remy and Victor both sat on the sidelines, Remy sitting as far away from Creed as he could manage. Remy was back in the game as soon as his nose stopped bleeding, but Victor was out for the entire game. 

Class ended in what felt like minutes and all the boys went back into the locker room. When Creed got in he immediately cornered Remy, clearly up to no good. Pietro instantly decided that it was his responsibility to intervene. Pietro pushed his way in between the two boys and pushed Victor back a step.

“Victor! What the hell is up with you man? Let it go!” Pietro whisper-yelled, “You’re being ridiculous!”

“Why do you care? This isn’t any of your business.” Creed responded, anger very evident in his tone.

“He’s my friend! Now leave him alone! All he did was make a joke!” Pietro said, shoving Victor again for good measure. Victor scowled but decided against hitting Pietro, instead he turned towards the showers and stormed off.

“Thank you, I didn’t realize I had made him so angry.” Remy said as Pietro turned around to face him. 

Pietro shrugged “You’ve gotta be careful with him, he’s not all there in the head I think.” Remy nodded and Pietro left him to go change clothes on the other side of the room. Pietro left quickly, his mind abuzz with ways that him and Remy could go wrong. School ended shortly and Pietro walked home with Wanda for once, enjoying the sounds of the city. 

Later in the evening Remy texted him asking if Pietro could come over for dinner and Pietro happily agreed, leaving the house in minutes. Pietro knocked rapidly at Remy’s door only to find it slightly ajar. He stepped inside and laughed.


End file.
